DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): The San Diego Prevention Research Center was first funded in 2004 to work with our partner community to identify best practices for promoting healthy lifestyles and environments in the Latino community. Now, the SDPRC seeks funding to focus its efforts during the next five years in becoming a national hub for Latino obesity control research and practice. Six cores are being proposed to achieve this mission: Infrastructure and Administration: We will provide the support necessary to sustain and expand all center activities. Community Engagement and Partnerships: We will strengthen our Community Engagement Committee (advisory board), and identify other methods for involving community leaders and residents in the decision making process. Communication and Dissemination: We will develop a mechanism for translating research into public health practice and health communication messages for the lay public. Central to our Dissemination efforts, the Latino Health Network (LHN) will involve a partnership with six other PRCs, the national PRC office, and selected CDC divisions to identify modifiable determinants of Latino health &methods for disseminating evidenced-based interventions to promote Latino health. Training Core: We will continue our successful annual Latino Health Conference that reaches a variety of community organizations and other PRCs, and we will develop: (a) a training institute for pre-doctoral students provide them with a foundation for conducting Latino health research, (b) a partnership with community colleges to build the capacity of volunteer community trainers &promotores, (c) a model for training state health department staff and administrators on evidenced-based interventions for Latinos. Evaluation Core (EC): We will provide technical assistance to individuals and organizations to secure independent funding consistent with our mission to promote sustainability and community capacity building. Research Core (RC): We will refine a volunteer-based train-the-trainer model to promote healthy lifestyles and environments that, in turn, builds the capacity of organizations to support a physical activity program for the partner community.